


That Would Be Enough

by FreshBrains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Denise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt: [The Walking Dead: Denise/Tara, multiple orgasms and overstimulation](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2132933#cmt2132933).
> 
> We all know this takes place before 6.14. #foreversalty

“ _It’s okay, babe. It’s okay.”_

Denise has heard that a lot in her life. Well, maybe not the _babe_ part, but the sentiment is still the same. It often comes during a panic attack or when she’s working herself up into a good stupor of self-loathing, and it usually sounds half-assed and forced, like someone is working off a script. _It’s okay, it’s okay_. But is it ever, really? Dennis always said it would be okay. He was brave, but he was a fucking liar.

This time is a little different, or maybe a _lot_ different, because this time Denise is crying and shaking, her knees liquid, her body bowed off the bed, her girlfriend’s teeth grazing against her oversensitive clit just gently enough to make Denise want to scream.

“Oh god, Tara, I can’t…no more,” she manages, but she’s so out of breath she sounds like Scarlett-fucking-O’Hara, her hands twisted in Tara’s hair. Her voice is hoarse—was she screaming? Oh, shit…if she was screaming, someone will be knocking at the door wondering if they’re getting their faces eaten off by roamers, and as nice as it is having people who have your back, that’s a conversation she’d rather table for another day.

Tara slides two fingers into Denise’s cunt, slow as honey. Denise has never been this wet before, she’s certain—she feels hot and swollen around Tara, but she feels _right_. The sheets are soaked with sweat and their combined arousal. “If it’s too much,” Tara says, lips grazing Denise’s hip, “I can stop.” She’s got this cocksure look on her face, brow raised, and she _knows_ she’s hot shit, and Denise loves her so damn much.

“Don’t you even dare,” Denise says, cupping her hand around the base of Tara’s neck, urging her up for a kiss.

Tara complies, sliding up the length of Denise’s body like a lithe jungle cat, and kisses her hard and wet. She does nothing half-assed—every kiss is like a firecracker, every roll of her hips is calculated, every inch of their bodies is gleaming with sweat from the sheer _exertion_ of the way they touch each other. There’s no time for hesitation anymore, no need for gentle.

“I want to fuck you,” Tara says, lips brushing against Denise’s as she speaks, “until you pass out.” Her chest heaves with her labored breathing, breasts pressing against Denise’s, nipples swollen and hard.

Denise’s stomach clenches with desire. She pulls Tara down against her, needing to be closer, needing to have her fingers deeper inside of her, her mouth all over her body. “Do it,” she says, eyes slammed shut, legs wrapping around Tara’s waist.

Yeah, Denise can live with this. She could be okay with this.


End file.
